The Ghosts That Haunt Us
by Kay Micknole
Summary: When teenage boys start getting kidnapped from the middle of school the team goes to investigate. With a new member of the team and Reid finding himself attracted to her will he be able to get the job done? And there may be more to her that meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

December Skie stepped out of the elevator and into the BAU trying desperately to keep her nerves in check. She held her recommendations along with her file in her shaking hands and tried to calmly make her way around the people. She had no idea where Agent Hotchner's office was and she was looking around trying to find his name on one of the doors. As she continued to look she slammed right into someone. Her papers went flying and she tumbled to the floor.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I- I'm just so sorry." she rambled as she frantically tried to put her papers back in order. She glanced up to look at who she had ran into an was stunned. He was skinny and tall and just about the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on…and he was getting on his knees to help pick up her papers.

"No, it was my fault. I was thinking of something and was totally out of it." he said, both of them standing and then him handing her back her papers. "Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for helping me pick all this up." she said extending her free hand, "I'm December Skie, Emmy for short."

He grabbed her tiny hand in his large one and gave it a shake. "Reid, Spencer Reid."

"No way!" she said as her shock began to grow deeper. "I have heard so much about you. My Granddad talks about you all the time!"

"Oh, uh, really? Well who's your Granddad?" he asked looking at her like she had lost her mind. Emmy felt her face turning bright red and cursed the fact that she had such fair skin.

"Sorry, maybe I should have told you his name first, Jason Gideon."

"Wow! Really? I had no idea! I mean I knew he had a son and a daughter, but I never knew his kids had kids."

"Yeah, well Granddad has been staying with mom and me since he retired from the BAU and he talks about everyone here, but mostly you. He's really proud of you. Talks all the time about Dr. Reid. You should really go visit him if you get some time off, he would enjoy it."

"That would be great, I would have visited him sooner but I had no idea where he was. In his letter he just said he needed to get away."

"December." Hotchner's voice came from the top of the stairs and it had Reid tuning around and Emmy's head snapping upward. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show, shall we get on to the interview?"

"Uh, yes, sorry. I ran into Dr. Reid here, literally, and then we got to talking about Granddad. Nice meeting you Dr. Reid."

"Just Reid is fine, or Spencer, whichever."

"Spencer." she said blushing slightly and walking toward the stairs.

Morgan walked up to Reid who's eyes never left Emmy.

"Hey Reid," he said and thrust a box of tissues at him, hitting him right in the chest, "wipe the drool." Reid just frowned at him and sat at his desk to go through paperwork.

Emmy sat across from Hotch in his office as he went through her file. "So how's Gideon?"

"Getting better. He just takes it day by day."

"That's good. Tell him I say hi."

"Will do."

Hotch closed the file and looked at her.

"Does he know you're here?"

"No." she told him looking down at her hands. "He knows I've been training to become a profiler. He doesn't know that I actually finished the training before he even retired. He doesn't know I'm here either, so I hope you don't think he pulled some strings to get me here today. I have worked very hard to be here."

"I know you have, and I wasn't suggesting that Gideon pulled some strings to get you here. He used to fill me in on your progress in school all the time. You're only twenty-two and already finished with all of college and you're sitting in my office today. You do realize that you will be the youngest member on the team, even younger then Reid right?

"Yes, sir. I realize that."

"Why do you want to be a profiler?"

"Because I want to stop the monsters. I know that you may not always win, and I know that things don't always end the way you want them too, and good guys don't always triumph, but sometimes they do. Sometimes you stop the monsters from hurting more people. I want to do that. Stop the monsters."

"You know you can't choose this just so you can go on some crusade because of what happened when you were ten, don't you December?"

"I know, but if I can stop what happened to me from happening to another then I did what I set out to do. I stopped a monster."

A knock came at the door at that moment and J.J. walked in. "Sorry to interrupt but, I have a case that requires immediate attention."

"Ok, get everyone into the conference room." J.J. nodded and closed the door. "Well Agent Skie, welcome to the team." Hotch said standing up and shaking her hand.

Reid sat at his desk doing his paperwork trying to concentrate solely on the files in front of him. As simple as the task usually was for him, it now seemed to pose a problem. His thoughts were consumed with Emmy. Gideon had never mentioned having a granddaughter, and certainly not one that was as beautiful as she was. She was short, maybe 5'1, 5'2. Her hair was brown and it stopped at her chin. She was fit but not skinny, maybe slighlty pudgy, and for some reason Reid felt drawn to her. It was outrageous! He had never really been interested in anyone. Yeah he had dated a couple of times in his life but he had always been the weirdo type. Most girls didn't ever really enjoy his company because no one really cared about hearing statistic's on just about everything and being told the history of everything they started talking about.

Reid had faced the fact a long time ago that he wasn't exactly dating material. He never really got interested in many girls either. He was usually to busy with work and when he wasn't he was writing to his mother or just relaxing, and he rarely had time for that. Sleeping wasn't exactly an easy thing so when he had time to do so he tried to take advantage. He looked toward the office behind him and saw J.J. sticking her head through the door. He still couldn't believe she was here for an interview. She looked really young, younger than himself. J.J. closed the door and turned to the team.

"Guys, we got a case." she said. The team made their way to the conference room. When Hotch entered with Emmy Reid's heart flipped into his stomach. Her face was lit with determination and happiness.

"Everyone, this is Agent December Skie, she is joining the BAU and will be working her first case with us today, make her feel welcome. December these are Agents Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau or J.J., and you already met Reid."

"Hello, pleasure to meet you all, I have heard so much about all of you." she said smiling at everyone. They all looked a bit puzzled by the fact that she knew them.

"Gideon is her grandfather." Reid told them, shock surfaced first on everyone's face then and they all greeted her warmly.

"I have heard of you Agent Rossi, but not through my granddad. You have quite a reputation. A very good one I might add." She said smiling at him also.

"Sorry to cut your welcome short December, but we need to here this case." Hotch said as he continued flipping through the file. "If you'll have a seat over there by Reid we can get started."

Emmy sat next to Reid and gave him a smile that was probably the sweetest he had ever seen.

"Ok, in a local high school in Tennessee four teenage boys have gone missing. The teachers say they were in their classes when the day started but as things went on one by one they disappeared." J.J. told everyone.

"Maybe they all just ditched." Morgan suggested.

"That's what they thought at first considering they are known to be best friends but then they received this." J.J. picked up a remote off the table a pointed it toward the TV, hitting a button. Four boys showed up on the screen locked in a room banging on walls and yelling for help and at the top right screen, there was a clock counting down. "they put the school on lockdown."

"What makes them so sure that the kidnapper is in the school?" Prentiss asked as the file was passed to her.

"They received a letter with it." J.J. clicked yet another button and the screen turned to show a letter on the screen. Rossi began to read it aloud.

**_'One more to go. They need to pay for what they've done. Everyone just lets it happen. Boys will be boys they say. Well no more. Now is the time for this to all end. They will get what they deserve.'_**

**_The Avenger_**

"This Unsub calls himself The Avenger, so obviously he feels that he's been wronged by these boys." Morgan said passing the file to Reid.

"Actually, I think it's a girl." Emmy said and everyone turned to look at her. Reid watched her as she stared at the letter. Inspecting it. "It says, 'boys will be boys' indicating that the Unsub may very well not be a boy. Plus the handwriting." she turned to everyone else.

"What about the handwriting?" Morgan asked looking at the letter again. "It looks like a guys handwriting to me."

"Exactly." Reid said. "I get what you mean Emmy, it looks to much like a guys handwriting."

"It looks forced." Emmy said nodding.

"That can't be determined just yet." Hotch said. " According to that clock we have 24 hours, let get going."

Chapter 1:end:

A/N:Let me know whatcha think. More? Yes? No? Flames are very welcome btw!! It really doesn't bother me.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmy sat going through the file in the corner of the plane. She had made a fool of herself on her first day and she felt completely stupid. She knew that a gender couldn't determined just yet, but still, she usually couldn't help herself when things popped into her head. They just fly right out of her mouth. She could feel everyone talking about her, feel their stares even. When she felt someone standing in front of her she looked up to see Spencer gazing down at her with his hands in his pockets.

"Can I sit with you?" Reid asked, indicating to the spot next her on the couch. Emmy felt tiny little butterflies flutter around her stomach and smiled warmly up at him.

"Of course."

"So, I just wanted to let you know that you made a really good observation about the letter." he said glancing at her and looking away, it was almost as if he were nervous.

"Hotch didn't seem to think that." She mumbled just so he could hear.

"Hotch doesn't sugar coat things. He probably thought it was a good observation too, but he rarely gives complements and he also doesn't think about offending anyone before he states something."

"I've known him for a few years now, so I know he can be a hard ass. I guess I'm just a little embarrassed with myself." Emmy looked at her lap and focused on the string on the hem of her shirt.

"Why would you be embarrassed with yourself?"

Emmy looked up at Reid and could tell he was whole heartedly interested. No one besides family had ever really paid much attention when she spoke, and sometimes they didn't even listen.

"Well, when something pops up in my head, I have a tendency to voice it whether I want to or not. It's like before my brain has a chance to process everything else and go through everything, my lips are already moving. It sort of used to get me in trouble growing up."

"Trust me when I tell you that I have that problem on occasion too."

"HA!" Morgan yelled from his seat and he stood to move over to the seat across from Reid. "Don't let Boy Genius fool you, he spouts out information like a hose spouts water."

"I do not. Just because I typically know information and voice it doesn't make it the same scenario."

"Oh, yes it does." Morgan said and then turned his attention to Emmy. "So December right? Man I didn't know Gideon had a granddaughter."

"Granddad always tried to keep home life and work life as separated as possible."

"So December where are you from?" This question was asked by J.J. who had seated herself next to Morgan.

"Uh, I lived in Kentucky till I was eight then I moved to Virginia with my mom and older brother October. We lived with Granddad for a while but mom wanted some place quite so we found a small little town not to far from him."

"You're pretty young to have graduated, I mean we already know that Reid is a genius but what about you?"

"Oh, there is no way I can be compared to Spencer." Everyone looked at each other at the fact the she called him Spencer and Reid flushed a happy shade of pink. "But when I was about seven I became engrossed with reading and learning, I graduated high school at the age of nine but I took a year off when I was ten for personal reasons and then when I picked everything back up I worked through summers and holiday breaks, until I graduated college with my Doctorial in forensic psychology and a masters in criminal justice. Then I moved onto working to be a profiler and now I'm here, pretty simple."

"So you're a genius." Prentiss stated.

"No, just love to learn and learn fast."

"How fast can you read?" this question came from Reid.

"I'm not really sure, but I can read a 600 page book in under 60 mins, remember every word and which page number it was on also. "

"Holy crap." Morgan said. "Reid she'd give you a run for your money." Reid smiled and looked at Emmy.

"What's your favorite stuff to read?" He asked her.

"Doesn't matter, but right now I'm very into reading up on Civil War time periods."

"Really? I have some great books I could let you borrow."

"Oh that would be great!"

"December," Prentiss started, "I noticed that you didn't say early that your dad moved with you to Virginia." Emmy felt the smile on her face fall. She tried to keep it in place, really she did but it slid down into a frown and she began to fidget yet again.

"He died, it's why we moved." she said looking down at her lap. "Mom couldn't handle looking at all the things that reminded her of daddy. He was a Firefighter. Roof caved in on him and three other men. None of them made it."

She felt someone take her hand and looked up to see Agent Rossi clutching her fingers.

"We all lose someone at some point in our lives. It effects us, and that's what makes us good at what we do. Your dad would be proud of where you are today. So you hold your head up when your talking about him ok?"

Emmy could do no more then nod. Seconds later they landed in Tennessee, and Emmy

was officially starting her very first case.

A/N: i know it's short, but i gotta keep you in suspence! : R&R plz!!


	3. Chapter 3

The look on her face when she spoke about her father was stirring feelings inside of Reid that he never really thought he would ever feel. He had read about it dozens of times but never had he felt such an emotional pull toward any one person.

"Reid, did you hear me?" Hotch asked sternly.

"Uhh, no, sorry."

"I said Prentiss and I are going to talk to the abducted children's parents, J.J. and Morgan are going to talk to local law enforcement and media, Rossi, Skie, and you are going to the school. Talk to friends, find out anything you can."

Everyone went their separate ways and Reid was trying to figure out what to say to Emmy, who was walking a feet in front of Rossi and himself.

"Reid, just ask her if she's nervous about the case. It's a good start up." Rossi said as he climbed into the passengers seat of the vehicle taking them to the school, leaving Reid to sit next to December.

"Are you nervous?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes actually. I mean I've had my year of field work with the FBI but I haven't really done anything like this. I mean I just did busts. Stuff that didn't really put anyone's life on a timer you know?"

"I remember my first case, I think it's normal to be a little scared. It's a pretty big difference."

"You know Spencer, you're really sweet. You have a good heart. Now I know why Granddad always spoke so highly of you."

"Uhh-Thanks, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I'm not real good with thank you's"

"It's ok, I'm not real good with them either. I usually end up blushing till my face is the shade of a tomato."

Emmy didn't understand the feelings coursing through her at this exact moment. Spencer was smart and handsome. What could she possibly have to offer him. Her lack of experience and zero dating skills? Not one date had she ever been on in her life. She had always been to busy studying something new. Plus, contact freaked her out. After everything that happened when she was young physical contact usually made her flip out on someone.

"We're here." Rossi spoke as he climbed out of the car. "Remember, your emotions can block your judgment, try to ignore it. It makes you good at what you do but don't let them run over your instincts or the facts. Reid has had his moments, just ask him."

"Hey." Reid said looking slightly offended. "Just once or twice."

"Come one guys." Rossi said as they walked passed the media and police heading toward the school. Once inside the building Emmy felt all her nerves leaving. Never in her life had she felt such un utter stillness inside of a school. The principal and RSO officer were waiting for them.

"Thank you so much for coming. My name is Principal Johns, this is officer Clark."

"I'm Agent Rossi, this is Dr. Reid and Agent Skie."

"Dr. Skie." Reid corrected. He learned that he was seen to young for his position and knew that Emmy would be seen in the same light. The Dr. title would automatically make her be seen as a person to respect.

"Yes, sorry, Dr. Skie." Rossi corrected.

"You would have been here sooner but we honestly just thought the kids were just playing hooky." Principal Johns said.

"Is there anyway that we can talk to some of the students?" Reid asked as they stepped into the front office.

"The schools on lockdown." Clark said sternly.

"I understand sir, but we really need to talk to the missing boy's friends."

"Why, what would any of the other students be able to tell you that we can't?" Johns asked confused.

"It's called victimology. If we can have a better understanding of the victims, we can understand why those specific children were taken which can help us to find out who the Unsub is." Reid explained.

"What's an Unsub?"

"The unknown subject." Emmy said. "The kidnapper."

"This will help you find them?" John's asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, Clark take them around to the senior classes."

"Uhh, Reid and Skie can go with you." Rossi said then looked at Clark. "If it's alright I'd like to speak with you about the boys behavior in school."

"Alright."

Rossi and the principal went into the office and Clark lead Reid and Emmy down the hallway.

"So have you ever had any trouble with any of the victims?" Reid asked the officer.

"No, they're good boys. They get into normal trouble, pranks, hazing the new football players, stuff like that. You know? Boys will be boys."

Emmy and Reid looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Emmy asked.

"What, boys will be boys? It's kind of a saying of mine. The students make fun of me for it. Why?"

"Nothing." Reid said.

Emmy analyzed everything in her head. This guy obviously knew something. He might not know directly but he had something to do with what was happening.

"So they were all relatively popular." Reid stated.

"They rule this school. Everybody likes them." Clark said.

"Who are your trouble makers?" Emmy asked trying to get a better feel of the misfits. Someone amongst that group might know more about hating the jocks.

"Usually it's the weirdo's. You know the Goths and such. Vandalizing and acting out. I'm sure you guys know first hand how its those groups that end up being the killers huh?"

"Actually its just as common to find people of higher social standing to be the psychopaths." Reid said with a little anger in his tone.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope." Emmy said with just as much anger in her tone as Reid's.

"Well here is one of the Senior classes." Clark unlocked the classroom door and they all walked into the room.

"Alright everyone listen up! This is Special Agent's Dr. Reid and Dr. Skie with the FBI." Clark said. "They want to ask you some questions. They're just here to help."

"Are you gonna find Eric!?" Some girl in the back asked. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying and she looked like she was going to ball some more.

"That's Millie Smithin. Eric's girlfriend. Eric is one of the kidnapped boys." Clark informed them.

"We're going to try." Reid said smiling then turning to Skie. "You want the girls and I take the boys?"

"How about you take the Preppy's and I'll take the Freak's?" she whispered.

"Deal, lets get started."

Emmy made her way toward one girl in particular in the back by herself.

"Hello, I'm Agent Skie."

"Yeah I gathered as much." the girls said rolling her eyes. "A few assholes decide to play hooky and they call in the SWAT team."

"FBI."

"Whatever."

"You don't think these boys are missing?"

"Look, I don't care either way."

"Why is that?"

"Because they're assholes."

Millie came out of no where. Launching herself across the desk at the goth girl.

"YOU SHUT UP! THIS IS YOUR STUPID SISTER'S FAULT! ERIC DID NOTHING WRONG! SHE'S A LIER!"

Emmy pulled Millie off of the girl but then the girl came after Millie. Reid subdued her.

"What are you talking about Millie?" Emmy pressed as the girls face spilled with tears and running make-up.

"Her lying sister! Making up all those stories about the boys! They never hurt her! They never hurt anyone! That stupid letter said they needed to pay! But it was lies! Eric and the guys would never hurt anyone!" Millie broke down into sobs and Clark pulled her away from Emmy. The goth girl looked disgusted at Millie.

"You're just to stupid to know what's really going on in the world _cheerleader_." she said the word like it was dirty. "In real life people hurt others, people kill others. Read a newspaper sometime Goldilocks and stop living in your high school fairytale. As far as I'm concerned they're getting what they deserve and Mike Cooper is probably next on the kidnappers list."

Emmy didn't hesitate. She quickly flipped open her phone and called Hotch informing him of the new targets name.

"A Mike Coo-"

"Cooper? Yeah, he's just gone missing, and you and Reid need to get more answers, because we just received another letter and another clip was uploaded onto the office computer. These boyonly have four hours."

Emmy looked at Reid with terror and he came to her immediately.

"What's going on?"

"We have four hours."

"Four?"

"You pull talk to more students. I think it's time we find out what Mr. Clark knows about this. And find out the goth girls name please."

"Ally Copeland."

"Her sister?"

"Jinee Copeland."

"Anything on what she supposedly lied about?"

"Working on it. Apparently this is a very hush hush topic in this small town."

"Yeah, well we have four hours to get it out of them.

**A/N: OK I AM A HORRID HORRID PERSON BECAUSE T IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE AND I GIVE YOU ALL PERMISSION TO SHOOT ME IN THE BIG TOE! SORRY SORRY SORRY A MILLION TIMES SORRY. Let me explain myself a little. First off: I'm in psych school at the moment and if anyone else happens to be in psych school you know how time consuming it is! It's crazy exciting but crazy full of work also! Another thing: NEVER LIVE WITH A FRIEND!!I DO NOT CARE HOW GOOD OF FRIENDS YOU ARE!! YOU DO NOT KNOW SOMEONE TILL YOU LIVE WITH THEM!! This is how i just recently lost a good friend since third grade! And my last sorry ass excuse is that i have ZERO immune system and let me lay this out for you....I HAVE PRETTY MUCH BEEN LIVING AT THE HOSPITAL!! :[ It's crazy and i missed my computer sooooo much! *hugs laptop and coo's like a lunatic!* ok so thats it. sorry again. Oh and i also had uber, mega writers block but im good now! I'll try to update asap! R&R peeps kkthnx 4 readin i luv u all!!**


End file.
